


Around you

by seungyulbunny



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because we need more of that, top hangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungyulbunny/pseuds/seungyulbunny
Summary: Seungyoun never shuts up . They fuck.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Around you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrybombtriestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/gifts).

> pls leave alot of comments this is my first posted fic ever (yes a smut one go hard or go home) I wanna know if yall enjoy my writing style so i can grace you with more of my fantastic writing skills....<3333

“I don’t know, it sounds like a stupid plan to me.”

“its not stupid, it was _genius_”

The thing about Seungyoun was that he always claimed that his plans were genius, even if they weren’t; Hangyul usually went along with whatever Seungyoun would suggest since anything Seungyoun does, Hangyul follows. Seungyoun loved talking, hes always so vocal about anything that he feels he never let anything in, he loved talking about his work and he would not leave out any little detail about his day, even if Hangyul was often unresponsive. Hangyul did like to listen to him though; there was something about seungyoun’s voice that just pulls him in, something about the way he forms his sentences in a clever way, even if the subject is boring. And it was. It was quite boring.

Nevertheless, Hangyul didn’t care.

The two boys laid on the bed, fingers twisting in hair, drowsy but content. Seungyoun was telling him a story about the time he and his co worker had made the studio they work in into a horror house for Halloween to scare the staff working at the company he works as a music producer in a few years back, and Hangyul was making all the right ‘I’m listening’ noises; but mostly he was watching him talk, watching the way his jaw clenched when certain words leave his plump lips, the way his skin stretched over the corded muscles on his back when he shifts, even the way his fingers were hovering over Hangyul’s chest slightly touching it in circular motions sometimes.

“we almost got the director, too,” he said, huffing out a laugh, as if it was the fondest memory he has, but that’s how Seungyoun talks about most of his memories, as if they are the best thing that ever happened to him. “but he only went wide eyed, we didn’t get to hear a scream or a clutch to the chest.”

Hangyul smiled at that, even though he didn’t know why he did. He stopped thinking for a second, like his mind went over the moon and his thoughts scattered all over the place.

His thoughts stopped when Seungyoun kissed him.

Hangyul let out a sigh and ran his hand that wasn’t on Seungyoun’s back over Seungyoun’s shoulder. One of Hangyul’s fingers ran over the muscles on his shoulder blades, all the way down to the base of Seungyoun’s back.

“They must’ve done something to get back at you,” Hangyul offered once Seungyoun’s lips left his. The other boy rolled a little and adjusted so he can be nose to nose with hangyul, his eyes lazy. “Till this day,” he said proudly. “nobody has been able to get a fright out of me and Seungwoo hyung.”

And because Seungyoun couldn’t rest without breaking the silence, and because Hangyul _knew_ that, he kissed him. He pulled Seungyoun’s bottom lip into his mouth, pushed his hands through the strands of Seungyoun’s now longer hair, and kissed him slowly. Seungyoun made a muffled noise of approval and moved against his body, his own body reacting into the kiss. A toungue teased at Hangyul;s teeth, asking for entrance, but Hangyul was still sucking onto Seungyoun’s lower lip, and he wasn’t intending to stop yet, so he bit it, once.

Seungyoun made the same noise again and curled his body closer. Hangyul could feel the heat pooling off his body and from the boy kissing him.

“Come on,” Seungyoun mumbled into his mouth, licking his lips. His hand moved against Hangyul more eagerly, indicating that he wants more than just kissing. “Do a little more than that.”

“God, shut up,” Hangyul countered, curling his fingers through Seungyoun’s messy hair, deepening their contact. “just...for once.”

With one move, Seungyoun guided their bodies so that Hangyul was on sitting with his back against the headboard and Seungyoun was straddling his hips. He didn’t leave his mouth once. If Hangyul wasn’t so dazed over the way Seungyoun’s hips felt locked onto his, he would have been impressed. But here’s the thing about Seungyoun, he is always so distracting, always so alluring for Hangyul to function properly, whether he’s kissing him or talking to him, sitting across from him and looking at him with lazy eyes.

Seungyoun rolled his hips, and Hangyul sighed into his mouth, and spread his hands over Seungyoun’s shoulders.

“Jesus, you feel so good,” Seungyoun murmured to him, his hands on either side of Hangyul’s face.

“Jesus, you never shut up.”

“Do you really want me to shut up?” Seungyoun let his lips off Hangyul and bit at his nose with his teeth, hips grinding into Hangyul’s, their cocks rubbing against each other. Only that alone was enough to make Hangyul go nuts, but he remained focused. Not once in his entire life would Hangyul have thought that something like that would feel _so fucking good_, but it did. And as Seungyoun reached one of his hands down, teased fingers over Hangyul’s abs, Hangyul jerked.

“No,” he admitted, “Not really.”

“Good,” Seungyoun said, with hand pressed over his pants, where a bulge was. Hangyul groaned, almost whined, placing his head into the crook of Seungyoun’s neck.

Embarrassingly, he whined. How, he thought, can this man be able to pull sounds like that from him? How was he able to get under Hangyul’s skin so easily, how he can make him fall apart under his touch, like he barely put any effort into pushing all his buttons?

Hangyul squirmed bellow him, and realized that he let Seungyoun have the upper hand for too long.

“Wait,” he panted as Seungyoun grounded against him with more speed, feeling like he would come right at that moment if Seungyoun didn’t stop grinding into him and biting his lip _looking at him_ like that, “Wait a minute.” He held into his waist.

Seungyoun sat back, resting his back into Hangyul’s hands. Hangyul inhaled, and Seungyoun gave him a lazy smirk, the one he always does at times like this. “Wait for what?”

His hand was back pushing against his bulge, and Hangyul’s eyes stared hazily into the obvious tent in Seungyoun’s pants, the one he didn’t think he can ignore any longer.

Shifting their bodies, Hangyul pushed Seungyoun into the mattress, kissed him deeply, kissed his neck, his chest, his shoulder, everywhere he can get his lips on, because _fuck_, this man tasted so good.

Hangyul broke away from kissing his neck and looked at him. Seungyoun was panting. He looked flushed, and disoriented and Hangyul never seen him like this before, and it almost drove him mad. “Gyul-ah,” he panted, grabbing at the fabric of his pants, “Hangyul, _please fuck me.”_

Hangyul stared. For the past year they have been together, and even though Hangyul mostly

topped, Seungyoun was always dominant in bed, always so demanding and taking the lead, making Hangyul go insane and a panting mess by the time he rides the hell out of him, and Hangyul being the younger one of the pair, would always comply. But todays Seungyoun was different, he almost looked vulnerable, more needy than usual, asking for attention. Hangyul descended on him, inserting his tongue into the panting mouth. He needed to know what those pants tasted like.

“Somebody’s impatient,” Hangyul smirked against him, shoving a hand down into his pants, “Didn’t you always tell me to be patient?”

Something in the back of his mind told him that Seungyoun would like having his breath sucked off him. Hangyul’s hand closed over Seungyoun’s clothed length, Seungyoun groaned and rolled his hips with the movement.

“Hangyul,” Seungyoun moaned, “_Gyul_.” The name rolled off his lips like a prayer.

“Hyung, beg me again,” Hangyul bit into Seungyoun’s ear, the older boy panting so close to his own ear, he felt so close to coming again. “I want to hear you beg.”

“For fucks sake,” Seungyoun moans got louder, hips thrusting desperately into Hangyul’s hands. “Please fuck me so hard I would feel it in my inside’s tomorrow.” And with that, the look on Hangyul’s face went wilder, his eyes became darker. He kissed Seungyoun sloppily, and finally got rid of his pants. Seungyoun fumbled with Hangyul’s until he got him out of it and when both boys got rid of all of their clothes completely, they fell into each other’s arms again, bare skin touching this time.

When Hangyul spent his sweet time in getting Seungyoun ready, with each finger, the older boy’s moans got louder, and when Hangyul finally pushed in, Seungyoun let out a really loud whine, almost a scream.

“Ahh- Seungyoun,” he murmured into Seungyoun’s neck, fingers holding into his hips to hold him steady. “_Fuck._”

Seungyoun didn’t say anything he just kept moaning, and Hangyul pulled back slightly, and pushed back in. He pushed slowly to get into a rhythm, until Seungyoun gets used to him inside him. He grabbed Seungyoun’s cock, and moved his thumb over the head, pulled, and kept his head in the flush with Seungyoun’s shoulder.

“Go harder,” Seungyoun groaned.

And as he often does, he complied, because what Seungyoun asks, Seungyoun gets.

And the result was almost too overwhelming.

Thrusting into him with increased speed, Hangyul felt the tension build around his cock, and he felt his orgasm coming, “Seungyoun,” he moaned, “fuck, hyung you feel so good.”

Seungyoun whined and grabbed onto Hangyuls shoulder’s harder, toes curling. And Hangyul was there, he was right on the edge, buried in Seungyoun’s heat and scraping hit teeth along his shoulder, pumping Seungyoun’s cock harder.

Hangyul was the first one to come, shuddering against Seungyoun heavily, and he felt the boy beneath him tremble, and Seungyoun came with a loud whine, a whine of _Hangyul_ .

Hangyul fell bonelessly on top of Seungyoun, and he panted, skin slick with sweat, both boys were panting messily on the bed, and the older boy ran his fingers through Hangyul’s hair.

“fuck,” Hangyul said after a while, turning to look at Seungyoun, finally peeling his body off Seungyouns, “Tell me more about your Halloween pranks.” He breathed kissing Seungyouns cheek and the other chuckled, hovering over him and laid his head on Hangyuls chest.

“’m tired” Seungyoun mumbled against his chest. “Me too,” Hangyul rubbed his back.

“But we need to clean up the mess.”

“Later,” Seungyoun yawned hugging Hangyul tighter. “You’re warm.”

“Yeah,” Hangyul snorted, kissing Seungyoun on the top of his head, burying his nose in his hair. “You too.”

Seungyoun fell asleep just like that, curled against his body, and Hangyul can hear himself sigh as he pulls the sheets from underneath him, trying to clean up without waking him up.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to cherrybombtriestowrite you don't know me but you inspired me to write (go check their account on twitter @seungyounova they're a lovely person, very talented writer)


End file.
